


Sweety Boy

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: Beomgyu’s got an oral fixation. Yeonjun provides the obvious solution.





	Sweety Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sweety Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085713) by [Helena_de_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir)



It’s gross when they have to use pens with chewed ends during study time. It’s embarrassing when the technicians complain about bite marks on the mic wires. It’s irritating when Beomgyu tries to talk around whatever he’s currently gnawing on. But it’s just plain unacceptable when Yeonjun lends Beomgyu a sweater one evening and it’s returned to him the next morning with tiny holes in both cuffs, still damp.

“Beomgyu,” Yeonjun says when Beomgyu enters their study room. Yeonjun had been planning to study alone, but he’d made the snap decision that morning, staring at his ruined sweater, to ask Beomgyu to join him. “I want to talk to you.”

“Sure,” Beomgyu says, easily, taking the seat at the table next to Yeonjun. “What about?"

Yeonjun reaches into his backpack and pulls the sweater out, lays it on the table with the sleeves on top. Beomgyu swallows.

“Hyung,” he starts, but Yeonjun holds up a hand and he stops abruptly.

“It’s not just my sweater. I mean, this is pretty bad, but this has been going on a long time. You keep putting things in your mouth, things you shouldn’t. I don’t get it. It’s disgusting. You’re breaking things. It’s _unhygienic_ , Beomgyu, you could get sick. What is it? You _need_ something in your mouth all the time?”

Beomgyu’s bottom lip wobbles like he might cry. “Hyung, I don’t… I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’ll stop, I promise.”

“Why didn’t you stop before biting holes in my sweater?” Yeonjun sighs. Beomgyu shrinks in his chair, shoulders hunching. “I don’t think you would have done it deliberately, would you? You know you shouldn’t, but you just can’t help yourself.”

“I’ll just stop, hyung. I won’t do it anymore,” Beomgyu mumbles uselessly. He stares at the ripped sweater on the table, and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying at it. Something twists in Yeonjun’s gut at the sight.

“You’re biting your lip, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun points out, and Beomgyu releases it immediately with the tiniest _pop_. It’s already red and a little swollen. “You don’t even think about it. How are you going to stop?”

Beomgyu’s not looking at him, still staring at the table, blinking a little faster than usual. Yeonjun watches as his jaw clenches, lips twitching and scrunching like he’s fighting chewing on them again. He can’t tear his eyes away.

“It’s been driving me crazy,” Yeonjun says, softer. His mind’s gone a little fuzzy, staring at Beomgyu’s red lips. “I really-”

Yeonjun doesn’t know what he was about to say, words dying as Beomgyu’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, and his lower lip is once again sucked into his mouth, teeth sinking in just barely before he remembers and lets go. He’s clearly fighting back tears now.

 _He really can’t help himself,_ Yeonjun thinks, skin hot. Then he’s not thinking when he opens his mouth.

“Want hyung to help?”

Beomgyu’s eyes flick up to him, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

“How?”

 _Now or never,_ Yeonjun thinks, and takes a deep breath.

“On your knees.”

“What?” Beomgyu flushes scarlet.

“Do it.”

Honestly, Yeonjun’s expecting resistance. He expects Beomgyu to refuse, tell him to stop messing around, storm out, anything. He doesn’t expect Beomgyu to slide off the seat, onto his knees next to Yeonjun’s chair, gazing up him. His eyes are definitely watery.

“Come round here,” Yeonjun says, gesturing in front of him, under the table. Beomgyu crawls over, no hesitation, sliding in between Yeonjun’s legs.

“Hyung,” he says, voice shaky, but makes no effort to say anything else. Yeonjun can’t believe Beomgyu is doing this. He can barely believe he’s doing it himself.

He runs a hand through Beomgyu’s hair, a familiar gesture, petting gently behind his ear, then moves the same hand back to the buttons on his jeans. Beomgyu’s eyes track the movement, unblinking as Yeonjun slowly undoes his jeans and shimmies in his chair to free his cock, already a little hard. His heart is pounding as he strokes himself a few times, torn between arousal and a slight anxiety at Beomgyu’s reaction, his immediate submission. He can’t quite read Beomgyu’s expression. He looks upset, but Beomgyu knows how to say no. He could stop Yeonjun at any time, and he hasn’t yet. Yeonjun takes that as a green light.

“Open up, baby.”

Beomgyu blinks and tears finally fall, rolling down his round cheeks. Then his pink lips part, mouth opening for Yeonjun. Yeonjun lets out an unsteady breath.

“Good boy.”

Beomgyu is quiet as he lets Yeonjun hold the back of his head and guide his mouth onto the older’s cock. He keeps still as Yeonjun pushes him as far down as he dares, careful not to choke his dongsaeng. When Beomgyu’s got a little over half in his mouth with no sign of discomfort, Yeonjun stops pushing and strokes the younger’s cheek instead, hoping the gesture is as relaxing as he means it to be.

Then Beomgyu closes his lips around Yeonjun and starts to suck, licking as best he can at the length in his mouth. He's hesitant and inexperienced, but his mouth is wet and hot and seemingly eager and Yeonjun can’t help the deep groan that escapes him as Beomgyu bobs his head to take a little more in.

“You like that?” Yeonjun asks, breathless, rubbing little circles on Beomgyu’s cheek and jaw. Yeonjun’s never had anyone’s mouth on his dick before, but now he’s wondering how he could ever go without it again. He runs his thumb along Beomgyu’s plump bottom lip, feeling how it's stretched around his cock, and Beomgyu is still soft and pliant as Yeonjun slips his thumb in alongside his mouth, just to feel that tight heat somewhere else too.

Beomgyu sniffles, a fresh wave of tears falling. Yeonjun pulls his thumb out and wipes them away.

“I’m going to study now,” he says, tapping Beomgyu’s cheek until he looks up at him, eyes hazy and unfocused, not just from the tears. “Think you can stay there for me?”

Beomgyu doesn’t reply, just closes his eyes and leans his head against Yeonjun’s clothed thigh, mouth just a little slacker than before. Yeonjun keeps one hand on Beomgyu, absently stroking his hair, cheek, jaw, sometimes down to his neck, while the other picks up a pen - one Beomgyu has chewed, he notes - and he turns his attention to the textbook in front of him.

The younger provides a welcome warmth as Yeonjun studies, the previously active blowjob turned into the just occasional suck, the gentle flex of his tongue under Yeonjun’s cock resting in his mouth. Beomgyu seems relaxed, quiet and content. If he couldn't still hear Beomgyu’s slight sniffling, Yeonjun would think he’d fallen asleep.

 _It’s a much better use for his mouth,_ Yeonjun thinks, turning the page in his textbook. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta, you know?
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open!  
> twt [@heondreds](https://twitter.com/heondreds)


End file.
